Take me to Church
by Theordore
Summary: Seus olhos verdes estavam perdidos no ambiente, não tinha sinal dos dois em lugar nenhum, até eles cruzarem com aquele brilho azul. Por um instante tudo parecia ter congelado no tempo, ou deixado de existir. Só havia aqueles dois no meio da discoteca. Quase como se estivesse enfeitiçado o Winchester caminhou em direção do outro, embalado pela melodia da canção de Dolly Parton atrás


****Prologo ~**** ** **My lover's got humour****

Dean Winchester,um adolescent,e de 17 anos, esperava impaciente dentro do carro,um Chevy Impala 67 preto, suas mãos suadas não escondiam sua apreensão, e o tic nos seus pés e pernas a inquietação. Tinha medo que um dos amigos do seu pai o visse perto daquele bar.

Lawrence não era uma cidade muito grande, de fato até parecia que os anos 70 não tinha chegado lá. Assim como os estados vizinhos, Kansas conseguia ser extremamente racista e homofóbica. Ser gay lá era um pecado, a pena era a morte e o anjo ceifador era conhecido Jonh Winchester, a quem Dean chamava de pai.

Purgatory era um dos lugares mais seguros para os homossexuais em Lawrence,por fora parecia um bar como qualquer outro, paredes de tijolos cheias de cartazes de filmes,de bandas e de cervejas, um letreiro de neon, algumas pichações e música alta. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, todo mundo sabia o que se passava dentro daquele lugar. Era um ponto de reunião para os LGBT+, um lugar em que eles podiam ser eles mesmos, sem serem julgados por uma sociedade doente e hipócrita, que quer fazer com que todos engulam goela abaixo seus dogmas ultrapassados. John e o resto dos idiotas que o seguiam, não podiam se meter lá porque o dono, Gabriel Archange, era um homem influente, dono da maioria dos negócios na cidade, e claro, a maior parte dos impostos arrecadados, era de algum dos seus estabelecimentos. Era um dinheiro que a cidade não podia perder, então os Caçadores, como ficou conhecida a gangue de John, faziam vista grossa, mas isso não impendia que eles ficassem pelos arredores, só esperando um deslise de alguém.

Ah, mas Dean não estava lá por causa da diversão, na realidade esse tipo de lugar não fazia muito seu estilo, ele era mais reservado, para falar a verdade, ninguém suspeitava que ele era gay, ele não tinha, como dizem, saído do armário, nem podia com um pai como o dele. Então há uns dois anos ele namorava sua melhor amiga Jo, que tinha até sugerido esse plano, para que John não suspeitasse de nada. Ela, Sammy e o namorado do mesmo eram as únicas pessoas que sabiam a verdade. Mas era com Jo que Dean se sentia mais à vontade para se abrir contar tudo, afinal Sammy estava tão feliz com no namoro com Lucifer e o amigo não queria preocupá-lo com nada, era ela que o reconfortava nas noites em que não conseguia para de chorar.

Quando John voltava para a casa se vangloriando que tinha ensinado uma lição a mais um "bichinha", fazendo questão de descrever bem alto para todos dentro da casa ouvirem os detalhes regados de crueldade, Dean não aguentava, seu estômago revirava, sua cabeça lateja por causa do choro contido. A sensação era um dor tão forte, que o corroía por dentro. Ele tinha nojo, asco do seu pai. Tudo que ele mais queria era dá o fora daquela cidadezinha pequena. E era a primeira coisa que faria quando entrasse em uma universidade.

Estava ficando cada vez mais tarde e mais perigoso, e Sam não tinha voltado. Droga! Eles deram a desculpa que iam no cinema com amigos, mas naquela hora todos os filmes já tinham acabado. Dean bufou alto, revirou os olhos e xingou o amigo mentalmente. Saiu do Impala bateu a porta com força e foi atrás do outro.

"Olha Sammy, só porque eu concordei em te dá uma carona para você consegui sair com seu namorado, não quer dizer que eu posso ficar três horas esperando sentado no carro como um otário, é melhor a gente se mandar logo antes que alguma coisa pior aconteça." - Dean ia treinando mentalmente o que ia dizer quando encontra-se o outro.

Não fez muita cerimônia e passou logo pela porta de entrada. Lá dentro era como ele imaginava, barulhento, cheio de pessoas, e uma luz bem fraca como iluminação. "Son of a Bitch"Samuel Singer estava ferrado.

Seus olhos verdes estavam perdidos no ambiente, não tinha sinal dos dois em lugar nenhum, até eles cruzarem com aquele brilho azul. Por um instante tudo parecia ter congelado no tempo, ou deixado de existir. Só havia aqueles dois no meio da discoteca. Quase como se estivesse enfeitiçado o Winchester caminhou em direção do outro, embalado pela melodia da canção de Dolly Parton atrás deles. Castiel estava entendendo tudo e lançou um sorriso, que combinava com o seu cabelo escuro e selvagem. Não demorou muito para que ambos estivessem frente a frente. A primeira reação de Castiel Novak foi dar um sorriso ainda mais largo, ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu nunca imaginaria encontrar Dean Winchester no Purgatory.

Os dois riram e Cas continuou falando. - Mas o que lhe traz aqui? - Era uma pergunta idiota, afinal, o que traz um jovem a um bar gay? Mas talvez ele estivesse todo abobalhado com o momento. Os dois se conheciam de vista, frequentavam o mesmo colégio, chegaram até a se esbarrarem algumas vezes no corredor, mas com os preparativos para as inscrições nas universidades estavam ocupando todos os alunos do último ano, nunca tiveram a oportunidade de uma conversa mais longa no ambiente escolar.

\- Na realidade eu estou esperando o Sammy, ele precisava de carona. - Só depois das palavras ditas, Dean percebeu que o outro poderia entendê-lo errado e se desapontar.

\- Ahh. - Foi quase como um suspiro saindo da boca de Novak. Sua expressão de felicidade tinha se desmanchando na frente do outro. Então é melhor eu ir andando, não quero atrapalhar nada.

Dean fez menção de falar algo, mas foi puxado para trás e levado para longe do outro, quando olhou era o seu amigo.

\- Vem Dean, eu e o Lucifer estávamos preocupados com você, fomos até o carro, mas ele estava vazio. Não sabíamos o que tinha acontecido, e imaginamos o pior. O mais alto lhe abraçou. Por favor, nunca mais nos dê um susto desse, okay?

Dean se virou para trás, na esperança de esclarecer tudo para Castiel Novak, porém onde o mesmo estava há poucos segundos, agora era uma roda de garotas com cervejas na mão. Dean voltou seu olhar para Samuel, esperando que o mesmo não notasse seu olhar desapontado. Desculpa. - Sua voz não estava mais animada como antes. - Vocês estavam demorando e eu resolvi entrar para vê o que tinha acontecido. Vamos, vamos logo, antes que algo aconteça.


End file.
